Season 19 Presidential Election
|- | colspan="7" style="vertical-align:top;" | |} Overview The Season 19 Presidential Election was held on December 8 & December 22, 2018. Incumbent President Adam Evans won re-election in one of the closest elections in Mock Election history. This election went down as the first time since Season 5 when an incumbent President got less electoral votes than the prior election and still won. There were attempts to disqualify incumbent President Adam Evans from running for re-election, including a small section in the constitution barring any president from Kentucky from running for a 2nd terms. However, all of these attempts have either been repealed or discredited. The election began when Sir Logz III and Aaron Stemann announced their candidacies for President roughly a week after President Adam Evans was inaugurated. These candidates both dropped out after due to poor polling performance. Many candidates were speculated to run, but only one polled competitively against President Evans, being Senator Ryan Servis. He announced his candidacy for President on November 25th, 2018. President Adam Evans announced intentions to run for re-election on November 28th, 2018. The election ensued. As states were called it was clear that it was going to be close. In fact, the night ended with an electoral college tie.Initial popular vote results showed Ryan Servis winning the election by a mere 2 votes with more than 105 votes on the voter rolls, however owner Ethan Kelly and moderator Jon S. Überfeld initiated a review of the results due to highly suspicious fraud and IP duplication among Ryan's votes. After a thorough review of the results, 6 votes were deleted from Ryan's tally and 3 votes were deleted from Evans' tally, putting President Evans ahead by one vote in the final results. However, due to the controversy of these results and the handling of the ballots, Ethan Kelly called a redo with harder anti-fraud provisions to be held on December 22, 2018. Adam Evans dropped Ben Shair from the ticket for the redo election. He replaced him with Griffin Bates. On the morning of December 26th, 2018, Adam Evans was declared the winner of the Season 19 election. Candidates Democratic * No candidate won the Primary, so the DNC has chosen to not nominate anybody as their candidate Independent * Adam Evans, incumbent President from Kentucky Republican * Ryan Servis, U.S. Senator from Michigan Lost Primary or Withdrawn Candidates Independent * Grover T, former Attorney General, from Georgia (withdrew) Democratic Party * Jackson Hitchcock, former Congressman, from Michigan * Joe Szymanski, former Congressman, from Kentucky (withdrew) * Bill Clinton, perennial candidate * Aaron Stemann, former Senator, from Virginia Republican Party * Epideli, perennial candidate, from Alabama * Sir Logz III, former Congressman, from Alabama (withdrew) Declined Candidates Democratic Party * Nathan Brown, former Senator, one-time Vice Presidential Nominee, from Georgia * Rickey Adams, former Speaker of the House, from Kansas * Ivor M, Secretary of State, former Senator, former Speaker, one-time Presidential Candidate, from Colorado * Terrell McCann Jr, former Senator, former Vice President, from Ohio * Sam Martinez, U.S. Senator, two-time Presidential Democratic Nominee, from California * Jakob Tawney, U.S Senator, former Speaker, two-time presidential candidate, from Texas * Quentin Lewis, Senator District 3 Independent * Trey Cranfield, U.S Senator, former President, from Indiana Republican * Jakob Tawney, U.S Senator, former Speaker, two-time presidential candidate, from Texas Endorsements Ryan Servis * Jakob Tawney, U.S Senator * Tom Kirkman, former President * Trey Cranfield, U.S Senator, former President * Cameron Andrews, former Congressman * Ethan Davis, perennial candidate * Raymundo Felix, U.S Senator * Kenneth Quinones, former Speaker of the House * Nathan Brown, DNC Chairman, former Senator * Sam Martinez, two-time Presidential Nominee, former Senator * Joe Szymanski, former Congressman * Aaron Stemann, former Senator * Brett Patrick, U.S. Representative * Quentin Lewis, Senator from D3 Adam Evans * Jon S. Überfeld, former President * Ethan Fitzgerald, former President * Poro Poro, former Vice President * Irishpennsylvanian, former Congressman * Michael Walker, former Senator, two-time Vice Presidential Nominee * Dom Cons, former Congressman * Grover Traipse, former Attorney General * Robert F. Kennedy, former Congressman * Rickey Adams, former Speaker of the House * Jackson Hitchcock, former Speaker of the House * Marty Davies, perennial candidate * Easton Wilkins, former Congressman * T. Dog, U.S Representative * Raging Potato, U.S Representative * Mark Kennedy Gallagher, former Senator, U.S Representative * Horacio, Secretary of Commerce & Labor, former Congressman * Rick Hammond, former Congressman Polls Evans vs. Stemann Evans vs. Tawney Evans vs. Szymanski vs. Logz III Evans vs. Traipse Evans vs. Servis Evans won the election by 1 vote, however due to soon-to-be uncovered ballot tampering in Ryan's favor, it was unclear who won. Ethan Kelly initiated a re-do of the election on December 22nd, 2018. Redo - Evans vs. Servis Category:Elections Category:Article of the Week